


Care to Take a Gambit?

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 100 Word Stories LiveJournal Fics [8]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: 100wordstories, Drabble, F/M, Guilt, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Interest, first encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Rogue was kind of like a kick in the gut. Romy drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care to Take a Gambit?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100wordstories LJ comm prompt "First Encounter"

Meeting Rogue was kind of like a kick in the gut. Fiery, beautiful, innocent— _never could leave innocence_ alone, _y' no good LeBeau_ —she sent his pulse racing and his palms sweating and this awkward feeling straight through whatever decency was left in his sorry excuse of a heart that maybe, just _maybe_ , she was the second chance he had at doing something right. _Belladonna's eyes would be lookin' at y' in pity._

Glutton for punishment Gambit was. He didn't bother asking Stormy if she minded. _Never could leave a challenge, y' fou, and look at where it's got y'._


End file.
